U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,967 to Takasu discloses a process for recovering cobalt from an oxo reaction product wherein cobalt is converted to a water soluble iron salt of carbonized cobalt.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,214,896; 4,218,240; 4,184,868; 4,329,169 and 4,233,063 relate to the preparation of cobalt metal powder from ammonia and chloride containing cobalt solutions.